pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
SSI RAZR
= The Sterne-Schmied Industrie "Recoil-Automated Sterne Revolver Mark One" = History and Summary An unusual and quite unique weapon, very uncommon even way back when, when literally nobody knew what they were doing. Inspired by the Mateba philosophy and, in particular, the Sei Unica, this "autorevolver" uses a recoil and slide system like modern pistols, but is indeed a full fledged revolver. It has also adopted the policy of aligning the bore to the 6:00 chamber, creating a low center of fire and reducing upward twist in the recoil. With all of its weight surprisingly near the upper middle rather than forward, this is a peculiarity that every collector who missed out before Mateba went defunct will want to get their hands on. Specifications Cartridge: .454 Casull Cylinder: 6 chambers Action: Recoil Operated, redundant Double Action in case of recoil failure Length: 280 mm, 11.02 inches Weight: 3.51 lbs., 1,59 kg empty -- 3.76 lbs., 1,71 kg loaded MSRP: $1,550 Manufacturer: Sterne-Schmied Industrie = RAZR Mk. II = History and Summary Maksimov was infuriated at the quick actions of Kaizen Corp. and their introduction of the Hawk ALRR, an automated variant of their .500 S&W marksman's revolver. She was quick to retaliate, dead set on ensuring the lower-produciton, heavily quality-controlled Sterne RAZR would remain the superior choice in the extremely small autorevolver market. The weapon has undergone a serious redesign, maintaining almost all of its previous features, but now operating on a much heavier recoil system involving a small series of springs that greatly reduce recoil. The extra weight up front also reduces the muzzle twist that this would cause, resulting in a heavier but even more reliable and just-as-accurate recoil-operated revolver. Besides a new handguard under the enlarged fore-end and a redesigned slide that runs on a small tube-rail (again increasing both weight and reliability), the weapon itself remains otherwise unchanged. It has also retained the oversized tongue on the grip, a safety feature that has complicated the introduction of a stock for the scoped "Jäger" variant. Kaizen, though having praised the RAZR Mk. II, have released public content that, in Maksimov's eyes, downtrod on her own recoil operated design and even outright lie about the Sterne itself. In a short public demonstration at their own Dunkirk over-water range, a RAZR Mk.II and a Hawk ALRR they had purchased - and waited two days for the shipping process to even begin - were placed in identical floating pads and sent downrange. The RAZR was struck by a gentle wave and got wet, and was promptly picked up and fired all 6 rounds in smooth motion. The Hawk quickly tipped and slid right into the Channel; though Kaizen Corp. received a dry weapon returned, the video does not show any of Sterne's employees going out to retrieve it. A short time later, another event was hosted where the company praised an Arctic researcher who was featured in a hit YouTube video of an enraged territorial walrus attacking their crawler. The door and window crumpled inward, squeezing and bending the holster on the driver seat where a RAZR Mk. I was being kept; with a tusk spearing their leg and glass everywhere, the scientist managed to draw the weapon and fire it. Shown in detail by the in-cabin camera, the massive animal went down in a single shot, and the redundant extra trigger action allowed the RAZR to fire. Without any bent or damaged gas parts to deal with, the recoil forced the action back, forcing out a ding in the front corner and effectively self-repairing the weapon. The weapon is now on display at the Dunkirk Ironwork, and the scientist later received a free Mk. II with his name engraved on the barrel. Specifications Cartridge: .454 Casull Cylinder: 6 chambers Action: Recoil Operated, redundant Double Action in (extremely rare) case of recoil failure Length: 300 mm, 11.81 inches Weight: 4.21 lbs., 1,9 kg empty -- 4.46 lbs., 2.02 kg loaded (Jäger scope may add weight) MSRP: $1,800 (Jäger variant - $2,050) Manufacturer: Sterne-Schmied Industrie Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:Handguns Category:Pistols Category:Revolvers Category:Sterne-Schmied Industrie